Capsular polysaccharide A (PSA) of Bacteroides fragilis (B. fragilis) NCTC9343 has been reported to be an immunomodulator with therapeutic and preventative applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,654 and 5,700,787; Tzianabos A O et al. (2000) J Biol Chem 275:6733-40.